comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Special Operations Unggoy (Earth-5875)
Special Operations unggoy is a rank of unggoy warriors in the Swords of Sanghelios and formerly the Covenant. History Special Operations unggoy are some of the most experienced and deadly unggoy soldiers used by the Covenant for most of its existence, including the genocidal war against humanity. During the Fall of Reach, the Fleet of Valiant Prudence deployed a secret team of zealots to disable Reach's communication outpost at Visegrád. Noble Team was sent to investigate, only to be confronted by the attackers. A trio of Special Operations unggoy and a General were deployed as the final attacking groups. Numerous Special Operations sangheili were deployed at the third floor of Sword Base, but were ultimately defeated with the combined forces of David-B312 and Emile-A239. Many of them were deployed alongside mgalekgolo bond-brothers in order to stop the UNSC from sabotaging one of the Covenant's stealth pylon, which were being used to cloak Covenant troops to Viery. The ''SDV''-class heavy corvette ''Ardent Prayer'' was crewed by majority of Special Operations sangheili under command of Shipmaster Ardo 'Moretumee, and during Operation UPPERCUT, it was boarded by a team of YSS-1000 Sabres commanded by David-B312 and Jorge-052, which entered the bridge and killed all the unaware crew. In the later stages of the battle, the Covenant started glassing the planet, including Sword Base, which was reduced to rubble and floods. A Special Operations team was sent to the base alongside a general and a huragok. While they were searching through the dismantled atrium of the base, they were attacked by Noble Team, who killed them all. During the Battle of Installation 04, thirty Special Operations Sangheili were sent to invade Alpha Base, which they did by using a captured human D77-TC Pelican, Charlie 217. Upon landing, they incited chaos among the human forces to allow their Type-52 Phantoms and Type-25 Spirits to land more warriors. Most of them were killed during the breaching when the Pelican crashed, but the survivors were able to reach the base's lower levels and kill all humans they found, only to be killed by a squad of UNSC Marines. Only Zuka 'Zamamee and his unggoy lackey Yayap survived. Later on during the battle, xenomorphs were able to escape from their containment facilities and spread across Installation 04. During this chaos, many xenomorphs were able to capture the Type-25 Spirit ''Brilliant Gift'' and used to board and breach the ''DSC''-class support ship ''Infinite Succor'', unknown to the Fleet of Particular Justice. Following the loss of communication with the Succor, Fleetmaster Thel 'Vadamee sent a team of Special Operations sangheili and Special Operations unggoy, led by Special Operations Commander Rtas 'Vadumee to investigate it, assuming humans were responsible for the act. Upon the boarding, the team was quick to find out a massacre done not by the humans, but by the xenomorphs, leading to the death all the team's members but 'Vadumee. Later, xenomorphs successfully boarded the ''CCS''-class battlecruiser ''Truth and Reconciliation'', which had been near the surface of Halo. A contingent of Special Operations sangheili and unggoy were sent to destroy the xenomorphs and depart with the ship. When the surviving humans invaded the Truth and Reconciliation, the Special Operations strike team and the xenomorphs had massacred each other almost entirely. During the closing moments of the battle, a strike team of Special Operations sangheili and unggoy were at the [[UNSC Pillar of Autumn (Earth-5875)|UNSC Pillar of Autumn]] fighting against xenomorphs and Sentinels. When ''High Charity'' arrived in the Soell system after the Battle of Installation 04, the Hierarchs a team of Special Operations sangheili and unggoy led by Rtas 'Vadumee to help the newly appointed Arbiter, Thel 'Vadamee himself, in killing the Covenant defector Sesa 'Refumee and his heretic faction, the Light of Truth, who were left stranded at a gas mine orbiting Threshold. The battle saw the unexpected appearance of xenomorphs, but the team was successful, and 'Vadamee was able to kill 'Refumee and capture the holy Oracle 343 Guilty Spark. Many Special Operations sangheili were deployed at the Quarantine Zone at Installation 05 during the Battle of Installation 05, led by 'Vadumee. 'Vadumee and others who survived a xenomorph onslaught were able to help the Arbiter into picking the Sacred Icon the Covenant needed to begin the Great Journey. Following the betrayal against the sangheili during the Great Schism, most Special Operations unggoy chose to stay at the side of their sangheili commanders, fighting under the banner of the Swords of Sanghelios and helping humanity stop the Covenant from firing the Halo rings. Many chose to stay at the side of the jiralhanae, and fought at their side during the Battle of Earth and the Battle of Installation 00. Description Special Operations unggoy are distinguished by their jet-black armor, matching that of their sangheili leaders, and a methane tank configured with two points. Only deployed in special situations, they are held in high regards and respect by other unggoy, as they are highly trained combat veterans who were able to rise above their poor upbringing. Equipment Unlike otherunggoy, Special Operations unggoy do not panic in combat upon being overwhelmed or losing their leaders. They are mostly seen using Type-33 Needlers, Type-25 plasma rifles, Type-33 fuel rod guns, type-1 plasma grenades, and Type-52 plasma casters. As they are more skilled than Minors and Majors, Special Operations unggoy do not resort at assembling on larger numbers to fight, but instead, they always fight in teams of two, one of which use a fuel rod gun while the other two cover behind him with smaller weapons. Category:Earth-5875 Category:Covenant ranks (Earth-5875) Category:Unggoy culture (Earth-5875) Category:Created by Draft227 Category:Ranks of Earth-5875